


you really wanna turn me on

by wrenlans (honeyandjam)



Series: head (and dick) in hands [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Some Humor, Song: motive (Ariana Grande)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandjam/pseuds/wrenlans
Summary: Hyojin overhears that Jaeyoung's head game is fire, and being the very good friend he is, offers to verify that rumour.What are best friends for?
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Series: head (and dick) in hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	you really wanna turn me on

Hyojin swings his feet around the edge, before he realizes he looks like a little kid. He's currently sitting on Jaeyoung's dorm bed, feeling like an idiot. It's embarrassing really. He just couldn't keep his big fat mouth shut. How could he have known that the girl sitting in front of him during his lecture would start whispering extremely loudly to her friend about the most amazing head she got. Hyojin was all but ready to call it a day and not watch the recording of the lecture until she named said pussy eating wizard. Jaeyoung. Hyojin chokes, and the girls both look behind them, but Hyojin's already out of the lecture hall and straight into the bathroom, where, fuck-a-doodle doo, Jaeyoung is standing right there, washing his hands and inadvertently flexing his stupidly hot arms. Fuck. Hyojin's brain is already destroyed, so his brain to mouth filter doesn't even work, and he blurts out the only thing on his mind. 

"You give good head?" Hyojin suddenly feels like a fucking salaryman at a brothel asking the hooker he paid for if she can do her job. 

Jaeyoung, understandably, doesn't reply, eyes instead widening to the point where Hyojin thinks they'll pop out, and drags Hyojin out of the bathroom. 

"What the hell are you talking about."

Hyojin trips and stumbles through his surprise encounter to Jayeoung, who just meekly laughs, because of course Jaeyoung would giggle and blush like a teenager after being told he's like the supreme master of eating someone out. 

"Oh my god she said that? Holy shit that's great. You know I always ask them afterwards if I was good, if they liked it, and they always say it was great, but like, I'm always nervous that they're just saying that to be nice." Jaeyoung rubs at his chin. "Thank god, glad I'm actually pretty good at this head game." 

"Yes, yes congratulations, you want a trophy? Maybe a statue of yourself, your majesty?" 

"Would you actually make one for me?" 

Hyojin just rolls his eyes as Jaeyoung laughs and nudges him. "Are you perhaps jealous?" he taunts, shit-eating grin getting wider by the second. 

Come to think of it, Hyojin doesn't really know why he's getting so worked up about it. It's not a big deal. The girl was alright, he's lukewarm on her, and Jaeyoung... Hyojin doesn't even know what Jaeyoung is. Sure they're friends, and sure they're study buddies, and sure, they've kissed, and made out, and touched each other and circle jerked, and-Hyojin stops the train of thought, he gets it, he really doesn't need to get hard in public. 

But they're not a thing, right? Whatever it is between them hasn't stopped Jaeyoung from accepting hook up requests that come in at least once a day. They've never actually sat down and specified what they are, and they've never felt the need to either. Hyojin shrugs. 

"Pretty sure it's not that. I guess I'm just surprised I never knew." 

"Hey, I don't think it's something a lot of friends know about each other." Jaeyoung shrugs too, slowing his stride to keep in time with Hyojin. 

Friends huh...good enough, Hyojin supposes. He shivers, and then realizes that he shivered because Jaeyoung's currently running the tips of his fingers on the soft underside of his forearm. 

"Did you want to, uhh, experience it as well?" Jaeyoung's voice goes soft, so only he and Hyojin can hear. Hyojin whips his arm away, hurriedly rubbing the goosebumps away. He shakes his head just as quickly, vehemently refusing. 

Liar. 

Past Hyojin is a big fat fucking liar liar pants on fire. Or at least the inside of his pants feel like they're on fire. Jaeyoung is still at his desk, wireframe glasses on and studiously typing away. Jaeyoung and he are both lying fiends because Jaeyoung said he'd be ready to go half an hour ago, and Hyojin's fight-or-flight response has been blaring for the past hour he's been waiting on the bed. All they've really done to each other is hand stuff. Maybe Jaeyoung's mouth is only good with girls. Maybe Hyojin's dick is only good with girl's mouths. Maybe it doesn't matter at all. Maybe Jaeyoung accidentally bites him, or Hyojin doesn't even get hard at all. Hyojin was lying again at that last part, because he rubs his legs together and he sighs, slumping. He's already half hard. Jaeyoung must be some sort of secret succubus, or was it incubus? Either way, there's no way Hyojin's getting aroused by anticipation alone like a total virg, he laments to himself. Hyojin looks back over at Jaeyoung, who looks up and frowns apologetically. 

Jaeyoung gets up. "I'm so sorry, that essay took longer than I thought I was gonna need." 

"It's ok." Hyojin's weakly replies. "We can do this some other day if you want." Please agree Please agree Please agree Please-

"Oh no, I just finished, I'm legitimately good to go." Jaeyoung says, closing his laptop and taking his wire-framed glasses off, and Hyojin can't help but stare, breath catching in his throat. Ah fuck, they're really doing this. 

Jaeyoung pads over to the bed and sits on the edge of it, hand reaching out to rub Hyojin's ankle. 

"Are you alright? You seem really tense." 

"I'm fine-." He garbles out, then pauses to clear his throat. "This is just...weird...you know, like awkward." 

"Well you know what they say, it's only awkward if you think it is." 

"No, but it literally is. Stuff like this usually happens organically, like heat of the moment, you know?" Hyojin notices that Jayeoung's hand is now at his calf. "No way people actually sit down and go "Hmm yes I think I'd like your dick in my mouth at 11 pm on Thursday, is that a good time for you?" Hyojin scoffs. 

"Isn't that like the whole point of a booty call or dick appointment or whatever?" 

"Yeah but there's still pretence right? Like you watch Netflix or play a game or whatever?" 

"I don't really see the difference." Jaeyoung pouts. 

"I should've drunk before this." 

That really gets a reaction out of Jaeyoung. 

"I think you drinking is the last thing we need." He wheezes, and Hyojin kicks at him. "Remember last time?" 

"I wish I didn't." Hyojin scowls, blushing. 

What a cringe night. Vomiting for half an hour, drinking college bathroom tap water, watching Jaeyoung jerk himself off. Almost as bad as that time as a kid when he was too intimidated to ask to go to the bathroom and ended up peeing himself. Hyojin's head is in his hands and he stays like that until long fingers wrap around them and gently pull them away. He sees Jaeyoung's earnest brown eyes look at him, eyebrows furrowing in concern and Hyojin realizes it's going to be a very long night. 

"If you really don't wanna do this, tell me. There's no harm no foul in not doing anything you don't like..."

Don't like, he says. Hyojin likes it alright. He loves it, can't get enough of it. It's been the only thing on his mind since last week, where he spent 2 hours dancing around the topic and trying to subtly manipulate Jaeyoung into bringing it up, before getting frustrated and just blurting out that, yes Jaeyoung, I actually really want head from you and I think I'll die of blue balls if you don't agree. The part he doesn't like is how bad he's got it, how much he un-ironically yearns for this. Is this actually love? Wanting head so bad from just one person you go insane? It doesn't really match up with all the sappy Netflix rom-coms he's played in the background of a study session, so he keeps his mouth shut and chalks it up to old reliable horniness. 

"I'm fine. Really. I'm totally down to clown." Jaeyoung's hand has finally reached Hyojin's thighs, and to prove his point, Hyojin rubs his thighs together, sandwiching Jaeyoung's hand in between. He's pretty proud of how tightly Jaeyoung grasps at his left inner thigh. 

"Can I take these off?" He looks down at Hyojin's basketball shorts (which Hyojin's never used for its intended purpose) and tugs a little at the hem. 

Hyojin answers while shimmying his body down until he's laying completely flat. "Do whatever you want, the court's all yours." He's beaming now, delighted with that stroke of genius. Basketball's the one on a court right? Whatever, he's already said it, so no take backsies. 

Jaeyoung pulls the shorts down, and it's just Hyojin and his bare legs and Nike underwear covering his fairly stiff dick. 

"Oh, hands are generally banned." When Jaeyoung tilts his head in confusion, Hyojin clarifies. "The whole thing was about how your head game is good right? So it should only be fair that you just use your mouth." 

"Whatever you want, your highness." Jaeyoung mock bows, flourishing his hands. His bow is just at the head, but Hyojin still accepts it, and wriggles his fingers and toes in anticipation. 

Jaeyoung hovers above Hyojin, looking down for just a moment before leaning over his face and placing his lips on Hyojin's. This part's familiar at least. They've done this a billion times, mouths slotting together. It progresses how it always does, slowly and bit by bit, tongues lightly touching before getting bolder, sliding, twisting and wrapping around each other. Then they start to lick into each other's mouths. Jaeyoung keeps brushing past his lower palate, which is already starting to make Hyojin squeak, because he's ticklish there. That's all they do for a while, kissing and licking into each other. Is this what Hyojin was so strung out for? Jesus, he might as well be a born again Christian because this is gigavirgin energy. 

He starts getting impatient, biting lightly at Jaeyoung's lower lip, catching it between his teeth. Jaeyoung just rubs at his cheek and gives his mouth one more tonguing before moving down to his neck. He kisses at the ridges of his trachea, before getting to Hyojin's Adam's apple and nipping at it. It's nice, Hyojin thinks, but fuck, he's about to fall asleep here. He threads his fingers through Jaeyoung's hair and tugs, but Jaeyoung pays no mind, continuing to bite and lick down towards Hyojin's collarbone. He starts biting harder, with the intent to leave marks. Ah nice, physical proof that he's fucking. Hyojin can't wait to flex that on his group assignment members. Maybe he'll wear a v neck tomorrow. He's so busy thinking about what he's gonna wear that he doesn't notice Jaeyoung's pulled his over-sized shirt up to the top of his chest. 

"Hold this for me yeah?" Hyojin barely wraps his hands around the bunched up clothing when Jaeyoung gets to work. Oh ok, this is definitely new. Jaeyoung sucks on the flesh around his chest, not that there's much anyway. Hyojin's, for lack of a better term, skin and bones. He wonders if Jaeyoung would rather be sucking a woman's boobs, considering they actually have something to suck on. Probably one of the reasons why they've never done this until now, because there'd be literally nothing to do, and it was clearly much easier to jerk a guy off rather than- 

Hyojin's stream of consciousness completely snaps. Jaeyoung's mouth wraps around a nipple, which, hmmmm?, but he only licks it once before coming off and blowing over the slickly coated nub. The cool air and saliva must've been laced with something, because Hyojin immediately arches his back and whines. The sensation shoots a jolt of pleasure straight from his nipple to his dick. Ok, he'll give Jaeyoung that. He squirms, trying to chase that sensation again, and Jaeyoung laughs against his skin, warm and breathy. 

"You like that hyung?" 

Hyojin just responds by shaking Jaeyoung's shoulders and Jaeyoung obediently latches onto the dark pink bud, starting to seriously suck and ohh, Hyojin didn't realize he was so sensitive there. Jaeyoung not only tonguing at his nipple, but also softly biting down, just enough pressure for it to shoot straight down his spine and into his crotch. As if that wasn't enough, Jaeyoung slightly twists it between his teeth, and Hyojin buries his head in the pillow next to him, which was an even worse decision because he just ends up inhaling Jaeyoung's sweet scent. He moans as Jaeyoung continues to toy with his chest. After Jaeyoung's satisfied with his work, he releases it with a soft pop and mouths across to the other side of the chest to torment Hyojin all over again. Hyojin shudders, gritting his teeth. Somehow or other, no one's ever done this to him before. Jaeyoung's so greedy, Hyojin thinks. Of course he's the first one to do this. He goes at it like he's ravenous, even though Hyojin's not going anywhere, Hyojin can't go anywhere, not with the way his limbs feel heavy as lead. Fuck, the zinging feeling keeps going straight to his cock. Hyojin wonders, if playing with one felt like that, then what would it feel like if he did both...That alone has him grinding his teeth together. Before he's even aware of what he's doing, his free hand pinches at the still slightly slick nipple and his toes curl up. Shit, he could get addicted to this feeling. 

He's still pinching himself when he feels the lack of suction on his other nipple, and looks down to see Jaeyoung, dark gaze flicking between Hyojin's hand and mouth. He surges forward and catches Hyojin's mouth, wet and messy, gasping between each kiss. 

"Fuck hyung, you're so cute." 

"Knew you'd taste good, god you're so perfect hyung."

"Look at you hyung, I can't believe you're letting me do this you, I'm probably the luckiest guy in the world." 

"Does it really feel that good for you? You're so gorgeous hyung, playing with yourself like that."

"Shit, look at your face hyung, the way you look right now...What I'd do to see you like this every day." 

Hyojin's crying at this point. He can't decide what's worst. The constant, desperate "hyungs" or the actual compliments themselves. If Hyojin knows Jaeyoung, then he knows he's being 100%, completely and purely sincere. It's unbearable. It's intolerable. It's...it's so fucking hot. Hyojin's whole body is shaking. He's sweating and crying and drooling and not even in the hyperbolic way he usually means when he's replying to something outrageous in dms. He's actually, physically reacting that way and Jaeyoung's mouth has come nowhere near his dick. He's actually gonna die in Jaeyoung's college dorm. There's so much he wanted to do. He hasn't ever bungee jumped, or been to a concert, or eaten pasta in Italy, and he's gonna die in Jaeyoung's bed because he's so fucking aroused it's probably past the point of being able to cum and his body is just going to shrivel up into itself. 

He feels Jaeyoung lick and kiss away the tears on his cheeks and concentrates on just breathing, in, out, one, two, inhale, exhale...Jaeyoung's moved from his cheeks to his chest again, and he becomes aware of the fact that Jaeyoung's also waiting for his breath to come back. Jaeyoung's eyes are clouded over with lust and Hyojin can clearly feel the heat radiating off his eyes and his dick, which is pressed menacingly against his leg. And yet here Jaeyoung is, patiently waiting for Hyojin to recuperate. Hyojin wants to cry again, but he's done enough of that, so he instead opts to grit his teeth. He feels strong fingers clutch at his jaw, trying to part his mouth. 

"Hyojin, it's ok, let it out, it's bad for your teeth if you grit all the time." 

Hyojin unwillingly obliges, because his mouth drops open in astonishment. He's here, about to die, can only focus on his breathing, and Jaeyoung still has enough fucking common sense to lecture Hyojin. He's gonna kill Jaeyoung. If Hyojin's gonna die, the least he can do is drag his killer down with him. He throws his hands around Jaeyoung's shoulders and hauls his sweaty ass as close as he can. He can't really do much more than pant into Jaeyoung's mouth and rub himself furiously against his sturdy thigh. It's almost enough, ears starting to ring, the familiar burn of his muscles stretching and he's so close, he's almost there, he just needs 30 more seconds-

Jaeyoung has wrapped his hands around Hyojin's hips and pried Hyojin off and it's too much. Hyojin screams, high and desperate, and starts bawling, body wracking with sobs. Jaeyoung immediately presses Hyojin back into his lap, hand shoved straight into his soaking wet Nike briefs. 

"Didn't you say you just wanted it to be mouth?" Jaeyoung pants out into Hyojin's ear, hand wrapped around Hyojin's leaking dick. 

"Fuck you I hate you so much I'll kill you Jaeyoung I hate you I hate you I hate-" Hyojin's voice jumps an octave as he arches his back, throwing his head back, eyes rolling back so hard it feels like they might spin right back around to the front. 

He cums, but it doesn't feel as simple and basic as semen spurting out, it feels like his very soul has just been shot out of his body. You did it Jaeyoung, you sonovabitch, you've killed me. At least I don't have to do the assignment anymore he thinks, or at least tries to. His mind is either going pure white or black, Hyojin literally doesn't have the brainpower to recognise colour anymore. He thinks he's crying again, but fuck if he has the energy to tell. He deflates in Jaeyoung's arms, chest heaving, body shuddering as he tries his best to come down from that insane sexual high. Is this what being born feels like? Everything is blurred and muffled, and Hyojin can't move his limbs, and he's crying, and he's covered in bodily fluids. He's also being held in someone's arms. Googoogaga. He faintly feels a hand on his chest, and a voice coming from somewhere extremely far away. 

"-jin? Hyojin? Still with me? Can you hear me?" 

Hyojin just opens his mouth and lets whatever sound he can make to escape. Jaeyoung brushes the hair and sweat out of Hyojin's forehead and face, rubbing soothing circles on Hyojin's back and chest. Ok, spirit is mostly back in body now. He weakly lifts a hand up, just to make sure he can, and then lets it flop right back down onto Jaeyoung's bed. He stays like that for a few minutes, just breathing, until he looks down at himself. 

"Fuck! Not my Nikes...Shit." He flings his head into Jaeyoung, limply banging his tiny fists into the other's chest. "How could you, you're the worst. Could've at least taken them off." 

"It's ok, it'll wash out... I think." 

"What am I gonna wear back dummy? Just walk across campus in my basketball shorts with nothing underneath?" As soon as Hyojin finishes speaking, he feels hot, choppy breath on his neck. Oh boy, he should've seen this coming.

"Fuck dude, would you really do that?" Jaeyoung breathes onto Hyojin's skin, fingers curling around the waistband of Hyojin's ruined briefs. 

Hyojin's breath starts to hitch, heartbeat picking up. He wriggles his ass in Jaeyoung's lap and wow he completely forgot that Jaeyoung's still hard as a rock. He places his little hand on the big bulge and squeezes lightly. The hand on his waistband slips down and palms his ass, kneading the soft, round flesh between his fingers. Hyojin mewls, familiar heat starting to coil at the bottom of his stomach. And to think he thought he was going to die a few minutes ago. 

"It's not fair." He pouts. "You just killed and revived me and yet you can still talk goodly and do thinking stuff." 

"That's- God hyung, that's not true, I'm already losing my mind. Can you touch me?" 

Hyojin reaches into the black tracksuit pants, hands full of hot, slippery dick. Wow. Hyojin has to commend Jaeyoung's steel-like self-control. It feels like it's going to explode at any moment, and Hyojin goes at it immediately, small hands twisting to and fro, trying to bring relief to the poor throbbing cock in his hands. 

"Fuck Jae, look at all this. You're so hard for me." 

Jaeyoung keens, head resting on Hyojin's bony shoulder. Hyojin gets a sense of deja vu. They've really been doing this for quite a while huh. 

"Did you touch yourself like this, thinking about me? I wanted to so much, but I saved it all for you tonight." He starts to laugh towards the end. "I think it backfired though, I still can't believe what a mess I became after so little..." Hyojin realises he's starting to ramble, but it seems like Jaeyoung's not listening anyway, biting into Hyojin's shoulder like a lifeline. That is definitely going to leave marks. 

He feels like he's churning butter, arm muscles starting to cramp up from all the speed and twisting and gripping and stroking that he's got going on. He doesn't stop though, not until Jaeyoung's body goes extremely tense, like a bow stretching taut, golden skin over his muscles stretching tight, and then in the next breath, releases. Jaeyoung all but flops down into the mattress, after shooting a giant load right into Hyojin's hands. Hyojin just wipes his hands into the bedsheets, grimacing, before flopping down right beside Jaeyoung. He whispers the other's name, trying to get a response, but the guy's already fallen asleep, eyes closed, face still and peaceful. Hyojin just watches him for a few minutes, until his own eyes start to droop. 

Shit, he never actually got any head tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> haha when will hyojin get a bj? who knows....


End file.
